During the process of producing, manufacturing or assembling liquid crystal panels 2′ (usually as liquid crystal glass panels), the substrates, semi-finished products or finished products of liquid crystal panels 2′ need to be transported or transferred among different working stations or workshops. A package box 1′ is usually used for accommodating the substrates, semi-finished products or finished products of liquid crystal panels 2′ during transportation or transfer. FIG. 4 shows the structure of a package box 1′ usually used in the prior art. As shown in FIG. 4, the package box 1′, with a rectangular structure, is usually made of foaming materials, such as EPP (expanded polypropylene) or EPO (a copolymer consisting of 30 wt % polyethylene and 70 wt % polystyrene). The inside surfaces of the package box 1′ are formed by a plurality of uneven lattices, so as to provide a cushioning effect during transportation or transfer. In addition, the bottom of the package box 1′ comprises four or eight supporting blocks generally, and has a certain thickness to provide a cushioning effect during transportation or transfer.
The liquid crystal panels 2′ are put into said package box 1′ before being transported or transferred, as shown in FIG. 5. The liquid crystal panels 2′ are put into said package box 1′ in a stack, and then packaged and transported. However, the foaming materials, such as EPP or EPO, would expand or shrink with the changes of the temperature of the environment. Therefore, when a package box 1′, made of EPP or EPO and filled with liquid crystal panels 2′, is transported from an environment with a relatively high temperature to an environment with a relatively low temperature, the size of the package box 1′ would shrink with the change of the temperature of outside environment owing to shrinkage of foaming materials, i.e., EPP or EPO, and the inner size of the package box 1′ would become smaller accordingly. After the package box 1′ filled with liquid crystal panels 2′ is transported to its destination, the liquid crystal panels 2′ should be removed from the package box 1′. However, because of the shrinkage of the package box 1′, the liquid crystal panels 2′ would be stuck in the package box 1′ and cannot be removed smoothly, even causing the liquid crystal panels 2′ broken during removal.